


photographer (Translation)

by Bujeong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad English, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Drabble, English, Fanfiction, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slash, Stiles Stilinski is Eighteen Years Old, Translation, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bujeong/pseuds/Bujeong
Summary: John is not a photographer, but he likes take pictures of his son, Stiles.Stilinkicest
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 75





	photographer (Translation)

**Author's Note:**

> **I do not approve of relationships involving minors in real life or the attitudes and activities of the characters, fanfic written solely for the purpose of entertaining**
> 
> Sorry for my bad english :(

John liked to take pictures in his spare time of anything he could photograph. He had been in charge of filling the albums when Claudia was still alive, and John could feel proud that he had recorded the important moments of their marriage and all the first times that Stiles, their only and beloved son, had had throughout their childhood development. It was a hobby he found entertaining, and affordable because he also didn't invest in having the best cameras, preferring the low resolution and old-fashioned feeling that was attributed to it, though, as time went on, John made sure he always had decent, not-so-expensive camera phones.

However, his taste for photographs may justify the reason why he did what he did, it was a moment he couldn't help but notice when he pulled out his phone and took pictures at different angles of the scene. He couldn't control himself and that said negative things about him.

That night, just after a long day of work, John arrived home with a new cell phone in his hand, hoping to show it to his son before going to sleep. Instead, however, he came across an image of another father that he would have sworn was bizarre and unpleasant, but John was not a "normal" father, or so he concluded when he unconsciously decided to unlock the phone and photograph his son naked.

Somehow, he had his nearly seventeen-year-old son after masturbating in front of him, completely naked, exposing what seemed like a very private act in the middle of it, of him, and John could only think that he needed that photograph. It was an important event, an unforgettable moment because it would mean that Stiles had finally matured and was finally experiencing other things beyond childish enjoyment. He didn't skimp on the amount of pictures he took, or how close he came to his son's penis to capture the essence in his stomach or chest, not the clear evidence of finger play in his anus.

And it's bad, it's terribly bad for John to take pictures of that guy, of his youngest son and in that situation. He stresses the pornographic and the obscene, but he doesn't care. He saw it as an innocent and harmless act and assured himself that he would only have them for a couple of days before erasing all trace of them.

But, he didn't, and he knew it when his body began to react and imagine that he wanted another kind of image of Stiles. His whole being shook in anticipation of that mental image he had, Stiles, his beautiful son being fucked in a thousand ways as John captured every moment of the act until he reached his orgasm, what bad thoughts for a father...

Still, John couldn't stand his impulses and unzipped his officer's uniform, if that could be more ironic. His penis was already hard, in need of attention, and Stiles was there, at his beck and call if he objected to it, it was obvious why. Perhaps he should thank his late Claudia that his son inherited that quality of not waking up so easily during sleep, because if Stiles were like him he might have already opened his eyes in fear of his father's nefarious acts.

He would have been.

John quickly wiggled his erect penis very close to his son while taking pictures as evidence. And it lasted until he reached orgasm and soaked Stiles with his seed in his white skin, taking pictures of that too, as many as would be enough to put him in jail if an investigation were opened on him. Enough to realize that that night, something inside him that he had struggled to keep straight had completely broken apart, pushing him to a point of no return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the comments :)


End file.
